1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side body structure of a vehicle in which a door-opening is provided for getting on and off the vehicle, and the door-opening is opened and closed by a front door and a rear door of a freestyle type door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,836 corresponding to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-20423, there has been disclosed a body structure of a vehicle in which a door-opening is provided in a side body, and the door-opening is opened and closed by a front door and a rear door which constitute a free-style type door.
In the prior art, a door opening with a center pillar less structure is formed in a side body of the vehicle. And, a front door is supported to open and close via front door hinges on a front line portion of the door-opening, while a rear door is supported to open and close via rear door hinges on a rear line portion of the door-opening.
The above-mentioned door-opening is opened and dosed by means of the front door and the rear door by setting the side-sill to the lower line. In generally, the side-sill is formed as a closed cross sectional member extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction at side portions of a floor panel. However, in a vehicle having a-door opening with a center pillar less structure, at a time of a side collision of the vehicle, moving amount of the side body and the doors to inside of a crew""s cabin become considerably larger than in a usual type of side body. This problem is remarkable, when the size of the door-opening is set to be larger in order to secure the convenience in getting on and off the vehicle.
In order to enhance the convenience in getting on and off the vehicle having such a body structure, it is preferable to determine the above-mentioned door opening to be larger. However, it is difficult to secure sufficient body rigidity and tortional rigidity of the vehicle body when the door opening is so large.
Further, in the above-mentioned body structure, a latch is provided at an upper part in forward of the rear door, and a keeper is mounted to a portion corresponding to the latch in the door opening. However, when rigidity of the mounting portion of the keeper is not sufficient, moving amount of the side body and the doors to inside of a crew""s cabin at a time of a side collision of the vehicle become larger. This problem is also remarkable, when the size of the door opening is set to be larger in order to secure the convenience in getting on and off the vehicle, as explained above.
In generally, a fuel pipe extending from a fuel tank is arranged so that an end thereof is located to a side portion of the vehicle body between a lower line portion of a rear window-opening and a wheel house. The side portion of the vehicle body is set relatively slender due to design requirement, although it has to bear load input from a rear suspension. This lower the body strength, and there is a problem that positional deviation of a filler cap mounted on the end of the fuel pipe is apt to occur when the vehicle is subject to a collision.
Specifically, in a vehicle side body having a free-style type of doors as described above, the body strength of the side body in which the fuel pipe is arranged is further lowered when the above-mentioned type of door-opening is set larger in order to secure the convenience in getting on and off the vehicle,
An object of the present invention is to provide a side body structure of a vehicle which is capable of enhancing the body rigidity of the vehicle regardless of the size of the door-opening. It is preferable that the above-mentioned object is achieved in a vehicle having a side body with a free-style type of doors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a side body structure of a vehicle which is capable of enhancing the rigidity of the locking portion for the door is enhanced regardless of the size of the door-opening. It is preferable that the above-mentioned object is achieved in a vehicle having a side body with a free-style type of doors.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a side body structure of a vehicle which is capable of receiving efficiently a collision load inputted into the side body at the time of a side collision of the vehicle, thereby restraining the moving amount of the side body and the doors into a crew""s cabin at a time of a side collision of the vehicle. It is preferable that the above-mentioned object is achieved in a vehicle having a center pillar less type side body.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide a side body structure of a vehicle which is capable of restraining deformation of the side body portion near the fuel pipe by securing sufficient body rigidity. It is preferable that the above-mentioned object is achieved in a vehicle having a center pillar less type side body.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a side body structure of a vehicle having a door-opening which is opened and closed by doors, wherein an annular door-opening member is provided along said door-opening, the annular door-opening member being formed in closed cross sectional shape by a side outer panel and a side inner panel jointed to inside of the side outer panel, and wherein said door-opening member is provided with an annular reinforcement which integrally and continuously extends in an annular manner along the door opening.
The above-mentioned side outer panel may consist of a roof side rail outer, a front pillar outer, a hinge pillar outer, a side-sill outer, a rear pillar outer and the like. And the above-mentioned side inner panel may consist of a roof side rail inner, a front pillar inner, a hinge pillar inner, a side-sill inner, a rear pillar inner and the like. The above-mentioned annular reinforcement is preferably formed in one body, however it may be constructed by connecting separate parts in an annular manner.
According to the structure mentioned above, a closed cross sectional annular door-opening member is provided along a periphery of the door-opening, and the door-opening member is provided with an annular reinforcement which integrally and continuously extends in an annular manner along the periphery of the door-opening. By employing this construction, it is possible to enhance the body rigidity of the vehicle regardless of the size of the door-opening. Specifically, it is possible to restrain the movement of the side body and the doors toward the inside of the crew""s cabin, in a center pillar less type of vehicle, when the vehicle is subject to a side collision. Further, since the tortional rigidity of the vehicle body is enhanced by the annular reinforcement, it is possible to enhance the operating stability of the vehicle.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the above-mentioned annular reinforcement is jointed between the side outer panel and the side inner panel, and is disposed in a closed cross sectional portion of the door-opening member.
In this case, since the annular reinforcement is disposed in a closed cross sectional portion of the door-opening member, the strength of the door-opening member is enhanced, thereby, it is possible to further enhance the body rigidity and the tortional rigidity of the vehicle body.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a rear pillar reinforcement extends rearward along a lower line portion of an rear window opening provided in a rear portion of the vehicle is provided in a rear line portion of the door-opening member.
The lower line portion of the rear window opening is set relatively slender due to design requirement of the vehicle, although it has to bear load input from a rear suspension. However, by employing the construction mentioned above, it is possible to sufficiently reinforce the lower line portion of the rear window opening by the rear pillar reinforcement and enhance the strength thereof.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a rear end of the rear pillar reinforcement is connected to a rear package member arranged in the vehicle widthwise direction in a lower line portion of the rear window opening.
In this case, the rear end of the rear pillar reinforcement is connected to a rear package member. Therefore, it is possible to continuously reinforce the lower line portion of the rear window opening by means of the rear package member extending in the vehicle widthwise direction and right and left rear pillar reinforcements. As a result, it is possible to enhance the strength of the whole vehicle body, and the strength of a corner in the front lower portion of the rear window in which stress is concentrated.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention based on the first aspect of the same, there is provided a side body structure of a vehicle having a door-opening which is opened and closed by doors, wherein a lock member for locking the door is provided in an upper line portion of the door-opening; and wherein a reinforcing member is provided between the door-opening in which the lock member is mounted and a roof panel provided in vicinity of said door-opening so as to connect to each other.
The above-mentioned lock member may be constituted as a striker.
According to the structure mentioned above, the door-opening provided with the lock member is connected to the roof panel by means of the reinforcement, it is possible to enhance the rigidity of a locking portion for the door regardless the size of the door-opening. Thereby, it is possible to restrain the moving amount of the side body and the doors into a crew""s cabin at a time of a side collision of the vehicle in a center pillar less type of vehicle.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the roof panel is provided with a roof reinforcement extending in the vehicle widthwise direction, and a reinforcing stay is provided as the reinforcing member, an end portion of the reinforcing stay is connected to the roof reinforcement.
The roof reinforcement is capable of forming a dose cross section in associated with the roof panel.
In this case, since the door-opening provided with the lock member is connected to the roof reinforcement by means of the reinforcing stay, it is possible to further enhance the rigidity of a locking portion for the door.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a node-type reinforcement is disposed in the closed cross sectional portion of the door-opening member so as to correspond to a mounting portion of the lock member.
In this case, it is possible to remarkably enhance the rigidity of a locking portion for the door by both of a closed cross sectional structure of the door-opening member and the node-type reinforcement. Thereby, it is possible to restrain more effectively the moving amount of the side body and the doors into a crew""s cabin at a time of a side collision of the vehicle in a center pillar less type of vehicle.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a front vertical line portion of the rear door is provided with a reinforcing member extending in a vertical direction, and a lock unit provided in the reinforcing member is engaged with the lock member.
In this case, it goes without saying that it is possible to enhance the rigidity of the rear door itself by arranging the reinforcing member in the rear door. Also, it is possible to enhance the rigidity in mounting the lock unit and the rigidity in locking the door to the vehicle body in a closed condition of the rear door. Thereby, it is possible to enhance the tortional rigidity of the vehicle body, and to enhance the operating stability of the vehicle.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention based on the first aspect of the same, there is provided a side body structure of a vehicle having a door-opening which is opened and closed by doors, further comprises a side-sill formed in a closed cross sectional shape extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction at a side of an floor panel, a floor cross member provided in the floor panel and extends in the vehicle widthwise direction, a node-type reinforcement provided within the side-sill, and a connection member for connecting between the floor cross member and the reinforcement.
The above-mentioned floor cross member may be constituted by so-called No. 2 cross member and No. 3 cross member.
According to the structure mentioned above, it is possible to efficiently receive a lateral collision load at a time of a side collision by means of the floor cross member and the floor panel via the node-type reinforcement within the side-sill and the connection member. As a result, it is possible to restrain the intrusion of the side body into the crew""s cabin. Especially, it is possible to restrain the moving amount of the side body and the doors into a crew""s cabin at a time of a side collision of the vehicle in a center pillar less type of vehicle.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the floor cross member and the reinforcement are disposed at positions which are a predetermined amount offset in the vehicle longitudinal direction.
In this case, the floor cross member and the node-type reinforcement disposed at positions deviated to each other in the vehicle longitudinal direction are connected mutually by the connection member. Therefore, even the both members (the floor cross member and the node-type reinforcement) are disposed at positions which are a predetermined amount offset, it is possible to efficiently receive the lateral collision load.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the floor panel is provided with a seat rail member, as the connection member, for supporting a seat arranged above the floor panel.
In this case, the seat rail member as an existing member and a strength member is corresponding to the connection member. Therefore, it is possible to receive the lateral collision load, without increasing the body weight, by using effectively the seat rail member as an existing member.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the doors are opened and closed by setting the side-sill to the lower line, and a lock member for locking the door is provided on the side-sill in a vicinity of the reinforcement.
The above-mentioned lock member may be constituted as a striker.
In this case, since there is the node-type reinforcement in a vicinity of the lock member, it is possible to reinforce the lock member by the node-type reinforcement.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a lower line portion of the annular reinforcement is disposed between a side-sill inner and a side-sill outer forming the side-sill, and the node-type reinforcement is jointed to the annular reinforcement.
In this case, the door-opening is reinforced by the annual reinforcement extending along the door-opening. Thereby, it is possible to enhance the body rigidity and the tortional rigidity of the vehicle body, and to enhance the operating stability of the vehicle. Furthermore, the lower line portion of the annular reinforcement is disposed in a closed cross sectional portion of the side-sill, and the node-type reinforcement is jointed to the annular reinforcement. Therefore, it is possible to further enhance the strength of the side-sill.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention based on the first aspect of the same, there is provided a side body structure of a vehicle having a door-opening which is opened and closed by doors, wherein a fuel pipe extending from a fuel tank is arranged so that an end of said fuel pipe faces a side portion of the vehicle body which is close to said door-opening; and wherein a rear pillar reinforcement is provided so that one end thereof is jointed to said annular reinforcement and an other end is extended to proximity of the fuel pipe.
According to the structure mentioned above, it is possible to support the fuel pipe by the rear pillar reinforcement, and enhance the rigidity of the vehicle body by the annular reinforcement extending along the door-opening. In this case, even the fuel pipe is mounted in the side body, the rigidity of the side body is not so lowered. As a result, it is possible to restrain the deformation of the side body portion near the fuel pipe. Especially, it is possible to secure sufficient body rigidity in a center pillar less type of vehicle.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the rear pillar reinforcement is provided with a through hole into which the fuel pipe goes through.
In this case, it is possible to support the fuel pipe by means of the through hole. Further, it is possible to set the fuel pipe to an optional position under enhancing the body rigidity by the rear pillar reinforcement.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the rear pillar reinforcement is provided with an extension portion extending along a lower line portion of a rear window provided in a rear body of the vehicle.
The lower line portion of the rear window opening is set relatively slender due to design requirement of the vehicle, although it has to bear load input from a rear suspension. However, by employing the construction mentioned above, it is possible to sufficiently reinforce the lower line portion of the rear window opening by the rear pillar reinforcement and the extension portion thereof, and enhance the strength of the lower line portion of the rear window opening.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the extension portion of the rear pillar reinforcement is connected to a rear package member disposed in the vehicle widthwise direction in the lower line portion of a rear window opening.
In this case, the extension portion of the rear pillar reinforcement is connected to the rear package member. Therefore, it is possible to continuously reinforce the lower line portion of the rear window opening by means of the rear package member extending in the vehicle widthwise direction and right and left rear pillar reinforcements. As a result, it is possible to enhance the strength of the whole vehicle body, and the strength of a corner in the front lower portion of the rear window in which stress is concentrated.
In the first to the force aspect of the present invention, the door-opening may be provided with a front door which is supported to be opened and closed by means of hinges in a front line portion of the door-opening.
In this case, the aforesaid advantages are obtained in the side body having such a type of front door. Further, since the hinge mounting portion is reinforced by the annular reinforcement, it is possible to enhance the rigidity in supporting the front door.
In the first to four aspect of the present invention, the door-opening may be provided with a rear door which is supported to be opened and closed by means of hinges in a rear line portion of the door-opening.
In this case, the aforesaid advantages are obtained in the side body having such a type of rear door. Further, since the hinge mounting portion is reinforced by the annular reinforcement, it is possible to enhance the rigidity in supporting the rear door.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a rear end of the front door is to be locked at a front end of the rear door. And, the front end of the rear door is to be locked in at least one of an upper line portion and a lower line portion of the door-opening.
In this case, since the doors are locked at portions of high rigidity which is reinforced by the annular reinforcement, it is possible to enhance the rigidity in supporting the doors in closed condition.